


When time passes by

by J3H5C8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I live for rarepairs, Kitsune, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, osahina, you'll see oocness sorry, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3H5C8/pseuds/J3H5C8
Summary: Shouyou is a human, a fragile being that has a short lifespan.To Osamu, Shouyou’s life would go by in an instant because Osamu isn’t human, he's a youkai.Getting into a relationship with a human is for that reason considered self-damaging especially when you become attached, even so, Osamu didn't evade Shouyou when he became dangerously close to him.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> excuse my crappy writing...
> 
> please do enjoy the story ^^

Shouyou was out with Natsu taking a stroll through the village like always. He actually wanted to play more actively with Natsu like the other children in the village, but he couldn't. He was born weaker than the rest and was restricted from 'having fun' or so he calls it. Natsu didn't mind as long as she could spend time with him. As they were walking a group of children close to Natsu's age ran up to them, asking if she wanted to play with them. Natsu wanted to accept but looked up at her brother first, he nodded, told her not to stay out for too long and gave her a little push forward. She smiled and waved before running along with the group. Shouyou looked a little envious, he wished he could run around without worry.

Shouyou continued his walk, now alone. He took a different route than normal since he didn't need to worry about Natsu straying from the path and getting lost, his new route was deeper into the forest and it strayed more and more with the village's walking path. He went on a mini exploration but made sure he took his time and did things at a slow tempo for his health. 

he ended up at a hill covered full flowers with just two trees on top of the hill, it truly looked like a magical place. hinata climbed the hill and laid in the shadows of the trees, he was tired from walking so much, but he felt accomplished nonetheless. he was about to take a nap from exhaustion, but he could hear rustling from between the flowers, he was fully alert expecting a snake to pop out, but he was surprised to see a fox covered in dirt and a bit of blood? He tried to focus on the body to see if he had any cuts, and he did.

"Oh my god, are you okay? You poor little thing" He said sympathizing the little fox while closing the proximity between them, this causes the fox to back away and show its teeth in an unwelcoming way. The fox glared and growled at Shouyou signalizing for him to get lost. Shouyou immediately stopped moving closer and backed away feeling bad for approaching it so suddenly.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," Shouyou mumbled apologetically while avoiding the fox's glare "b-but I swear I'm harmless and just want to help you" He quickly added and now looking directly at the fox's eyes

 _lies_  he thought

the fox, Osamu, didn't believe anything this human said, He loathed humans. they abandoned him, used him, made him into a what-they-call monster and utterly despised him even though it's their fault for turning him this way. Despite hating the whole human race, he couldn't ignore the eyes of the human in front of him, they looked sincere with no other motive than wanting to aid him. Osamu denied his own thoughts, but he was surely being captivated by Shouyou's sincere eyes. captivated or not Osamu made a run for it, being too closely involved with humans wasn't his thing anymore.

"wai-" Shouyou tried to shout to Osamu but it didn't work, Osamu was too far to reach and running after him was definitely no option.

feeling dejected Shouyou returned to his home

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m home!” Shouyou shouted when he shoved open the back door

”welcome home ni-sama” Natsu shouted while running to Shouyou to jump him into a hug

Shouyou chuckled at his dearest little sister’s behavior and returned the hug. When they pulled apart Shouyou was about to take off his shoes

”Oh Shouyou, keep your shoes on!” his mother, Haruhi, said coming into view

Shouyou halted his actions of taking off his shoes and tilted his head to the side out of confusion 

“Kageyama-san said they had some eggs left and that we could take them, so can you go and get them for me?” 

"Hm? okay, just eggs?"

she nodded

"I wanna go, I wanna go too" Natsu jumped up and down

her mother patted her head "next time Natsu"

"Eh!? But I wanna go now" she pouted

Somehow after some time, Haruhi convinced Natsu to stay home and with that Shouyou took off to the Kageyama residence which wasn't too far thankfully. On his way, he noticed that everyone was being restless and somewhat looked irritated.

Did something happen? 

"Oi! Hinata!!" 

Shouyou was so busy with his concern for the neighboorhood that he didn't notice someone calling his name. the person calling out to him ran towards Shouyou and when he caught up he rested his hand on Shouyou's shoulder. Shouyou was slightly startled and tensed up, he turned around to see who it was, he felt relieved to see it was just Kageyama

"Oh, Kageyama what's up"

"Hinata you dumbass! I called out to you like twenty or so times, pay attention will you" Kageyama said/shouted to the orange haired, who just laughed it off

"But neverminds that, my mother told me to bring you the eggs" Kageyama said shifting the topic while lifting up the bag he held in his left hand

“Nice timing Kageyama!” Shouyou said giving his friend a thumbs up

He took the lifted bag and explained that he was actually just on his way to Kageyama’s house to go and get the eggs

“Oh, I see”

“But since you showed up with the eggs I’m gonna go home, bye Kageyama” Shouyou said and turned back into the direction he came from but was stopped by a tug on his clothes

“Ah, wait”

“Yes?”

“I-it’s a heavy bag, so, uh, should I carry it and walk with you?” Kageyama suggested

It’s totally unneeded though...

Shouyou wanted to reject the offer but when he looked at Kageyama’s face he could see the concern and worry so Shouyou just agreed to it. Kageyama took the bag back and started walking

The two went their way and the beginning was quiet, not uncomfortable, but nobody said a word until they passed a crowd of people shouting in protest and anger

“Is something going on with the neighborhood?” Shouyou questioned with a frown on his face, his village was supposed to be pretty peaceful

“You don’t know?” Kageyama asked

“Know what?”

“Apparently there are animals stealing the food and whatnot around here, there were first two of them but they captured one and are trying to find the other one and capture it too” Kageyama Explained

Shouyou thought of the fox he met earlier, he was questioning if it was that fox they were looking for...

“What are they planning to do with the fox?” Shouyou asked trying to hide his concern

“I don’t know...” he paused and stopped walking, Shouyou stopped as well

“How do you know it’s a fox?!” Kageyama said being suspicious of his friend

“Fox? I didn’t mention foxes...” Shouyou lied... though he did an awful job at it

“Hinata... You’re free to do whatever you want but if you’re involved with the foxes you should stop seeing them, I’m saying this for your own safety, they’re dangerous” Kageyama glared

“All animals are somewhat dangerous, you know...”

“I was told not to tell a soul but, someone saw the foxes turn into humans...”

“They’re a youkai, so?” Shouyou said still not seeing why they’re so dangerous

“They’re fox spirits, mischievous and steal... do you still not see it?!”

Shouyou understood where Kageyama was going, but he didn’t care either way

“It means they could possibly be a nogitsune or even a yako...” Kageyama said

“If a zenko/myobu can fall and become a nogitsune/yako, a nogitsune/yako can also bring good one day and become a zenko/myobu” Shouyou countered and started walking again but he stopped

he heard a villager say: we caught the other one  **let's burn them** tomorrow

_Burn them? but they didn't harm anyone?!_

"Hinata? why did you stop walking?" 

"Kageyama! I just thought of something that I needed to do, can you bring the eggs alone? thanks" Shouyou said without waiting for a reply, he just started running

Kageyama was shouting something at his friend but Shouyou was too focused on other things to even listen, he just ran. Shouyou was following the small crowd he just heard, hoping to catch up to them, but he was already out of breath. even so, he didn't stop.

 

-

 

Shouyou was hiding behind a bush, he was waiting for the villagers to leave even for a moment. after what felt like hours the villagers left and he made his move. Shouyou was lucky to have the small cottage not be locked up with a chain, this way he could enter easily. he slowly opened the door, the place was dark and had no windows the only light that came through was from the now wide open door. The light caught the foxes' attention but not the good kind, they thought the villagers came back to torture them. the two foxes were locked together in one cage and when shouyou crept closer the foxes sent him loud growls... Shouyou panicked

"Shh! the villagers might come back if you make too much noise" he whispered

the foxes were confused by his words

_'he almost sounds like he wants to save us... what do you think samu?'_

Osamu stayed silent his gaze fixed on the boy he met earlier

_'samu?'_

_'I don't know but let's see what he's planning'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading <3 I really appreciate you taking your time to read it!


End file.
